Harry Potter and Moaning Myrtle's Crush
by Kiya3
Summary: Moaning Myrtle has a crush on Harry and will do anything to get him to like her.
1. Kiya and Charisma

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff, or else this story would be published, and not on the internet.  
  
It was the first day at Hogwarts, and everyone was excited to see their friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all greeting each other after not seeing each other all summer. Hermione gave Harry a big hug, and then gave Ron a handshake. When the reunion was finished, all of the students went to the Great Hall for the feast. In the Great Hall, Harry refused to sit down. He was absorbed in looking around for some one or something. Neither Hermione nor Ron knew what he was looking for. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Harry's face as he saw his crush, Charisma. Charisma was a medium height young woman in Gryfindor, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel colored eyes that sparkled and shone with radiance and beauty. Both Harry and Charisma were 5th years. Harry shouted to Charisma, "Charisma! Come sit by us! There's an empty seat right here, between me and Hermione!" Charisma came over and sat down next to the handsome boy. Hermione scowled at her behind her back. Nobody knew that Hermione liked Harry, but everybody knew that Harry liked Charisma. She turned to Ron, who was sitting on the other side of her. She motioned to him that she had to tell him a secret. "I have to tell you something, but promise you won't say anything to anybody! Especially Harry!" she whispered sharply. Ron nodded quickly. "I like Harry, not only as a friend, but I really like him!" she said. Ron just sat there dumbstruck. "You won't tell, right?" she asked again. Ron whispered back, "Of course not!" Hermione looked over at Charisma, and then back at Ron. Ron knew what she was worried about. Back at the common room, Harry was lying on the couch daydreaming. Ron came up and sat next to his feet. Harry looked up at him and smiled casually. Ron had an uneasy look on his face. "What is wrong?" Harry asked. Ron didn't know how to answer, "Umm. well. I found out something that is really weighing on my mind I guess." Harry seemed instantly interested. "Is it about Charisma?" he inquired. "Well. sorta." Ron answered back, "I'm really not supposed to tell you." Harry sulked back to laying down. "Isn't she great?" Ron smiled and replied, "Yeah, Hermione sure is great." Harry popped up in surprise, "Hermione? You like Hermione?" Ron instantly turned bright red. He looked around. Harry had said that so loud, the entire room full of people had heard, luckily, Hermione was in the library. "Well. maybe just a little. it's not like I have a chance with her. I mean, she totally likes you!" Ron said much quieter than Harry had. Suddenly, Ron's face dropped, "Oops," he whispered remorsefully. In the library, Hermione was researching the growth of skrewts, or at least that's what she was pretending to be doing. Really, she was just sulking in her own sorrow. She glanced at the next table. Draco Malfoy was sitting there. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. She wasn't dreaming, Draco was actually in the library. Instantly, she suspected that he was up to something. Then a beautiful 5th year came and sat down next to him. So that was why he was in the library, because of some girl. Hermione recognized her. Her name was Kiya; she was a Slytherin pure blood with really long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Most of the Slytherins had a crush on her, but it seemed like she was infatuated with Draco. She started talking and laughing with him, then to Hermione's disbelief, they kissed! All of the romance around her made her even more depressed. She gathered her stuff and left to the common room. As she walked in, every one grew silent and watched her walk over the couch where Ron and Harry were seated. Ron looked guilty, and Harry was staring at the floor. "Oh God!" Hermione blurted as she ran to her dorm. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry. They got up without a word and both went separate ways. Harry got into his pajamas and crawled into his bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He liked Charisma, Hermione liked him, Ron liked Hermione, and next he would probably find out that Charisma liked Ron. He tried to brush the thought from his mind, besides, who in their right minds would like Ron?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** 


	2. Poor Hermione

The next day, Hermione avoided both Ron and Harry until lunch. She approached slowly, her arms wrapped tightly around a bunch of books, and her gaze at the floor. With tears in her eyes, she sat across the table from the duo. All three of them were silent as they ate. Finally, Harry spoke up. "Listen, Hermione, I realize you didn't want me to know that you like me," he said with a sigh, "But I don't want this to ruin our friendship in any way." Hermione looked up as a tear fell down her cheek. "I just. I just. It's just that. I know you like Charisma. and. and. I would never have a chance with you!" she cried. Harry felt horrible. He didn't like Hermione like that, and she knew it! Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he looked guilty again. "How could you tell him, even after you promised not to?" she accused, "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" and with that she ran away from the table and to the deserted bathroom where Moaning Myrtle would comfort her. Hermione ran into the bathroom and called, "Myrtle? Myrtle! I need to talk to you! Please!" She heard a whimpering come from one of the stalls. "Why would you, a live and frisky little girl, want to talk to me, a poor miserable ghost?" a high pitched ghostly voice asked. "Myrtle, please, I really need to talk to you. It's about Harry," Hermione begged. Myrtle poked her head out of the stall. "Harry, ay? Well that's a whole different story. I would love to hear about. Harry," she crowed. Hermione sighed, and then asked, "How can you like him and know that you could never be with him? I mean, you are a ghost, and the only way you could get him to like you is for him to die and become a ghost too. Doesn't that upset you?" Myrtle got a weird look on her face, and then she nearly exploded with the tears that came pouring down her face. "I never thought of it like that! You are right, he'll never like me! The only way he would ever like me, is when he dies. Waaaaaaaaaa!" and she flew up, and then right into the toilet. Water splashed all over the floor, and into the hall. Hermione left without feeling comforted. Kiya and Draco were walking in front of her in the hall. Draco had his arm around Kiya and she was stroking his hair. "How repulsive!" she said aloud. The couple stopped and turned around. "Well if it isn't Ms. Granger, queen of the mudbloods. If only we could find her a tiara!" Draco mocked. Kiya laughed, "Draco, isn't that the girl that hangs out with Happy Rotter?" "It's Harry Potter, but yes, she is," he answered. They turned back around and entered the doorway to Snape's potion class. Hermione followed them. Draco heard her footsteps behind him and Kiya. Once again, the two stopped and turned around. "Why are you following us you dirty muggle-born?" Draco insulted. "I have potions at the same time you do, and I hope that it is not a problem, your highness!" she hissed. Kiya pulled out her wand and commanded, "Silere muth!" Suddenly Hermione found herself with no voice. She grasped her wand and tried to remove the spell, but without her voice, her wand was useless. "Don't worry, mudblood, it's temporary," Kiya said before her and Draco went the rest of the way down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the stairs sulking, when she heard the door to the stairway open. She didn't want to be seen crying, so she wiped the tears away and stood up, but then she heard Charisma and Harry talking. "I know she likes you Harry, but so do I," Charisma was saying. Then Hermione heard Harry say, "I don't want to hurt her, but I really like you a lot!" The voices didn't seem to be getting any closer, Hermione guessed that they were standing inside of the doorway, but just standing there, not going down the stairs. Charisma's voice said, "Oh, c'mon Harry. Hermione doesn't have to find out about us. If you don't tell, I won't tell." "I guess so, but what if she finds out that we are going out?" Harry asked. Charisma answered, "She won't." Hermione fought the tears, so she wouldn't expose herself to the two. "Harry, please say yes," Charisma begged. "Okay, but only because you have such beautiful eyes," Harry said lovingly. Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth in order not to cry. She tip toed down the stairs. Tears flowed down her face freely. She hurried to an empty seat without caring who she sat by. She flung her head down on her arms and sat there crying. She lifted up her head just enough to realize that Kiya and Draco had sat down on either side of her and were watching her cry. Snape walked up to Hermione and asked her if there was something that she would like to say. Hermione remembered the spell that had taken her voice away. She shook her head and tried to speak, and when she did a deep, masculine voice said, "May I please be excused?" Every one started to laugh at her voice. "Go get a drink from the water fountain, then come right back," Snape snickered. On her way up the stairs, she passed Harry and Charisma. Harry quickly pulled his hand away from Charisma's as Hermione passed. Hermione went out into the hall, and Harry and Charisma took their seats in the potion class.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** 


End file.
